ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Heart: The Silver Child
Chapter 1: Runaway Sakura's P.O.V. I opened my window quietly, I knew Mom was asleep, so this was my chance, I climbed out the window and ran into the forest. I kept running as the cold winter night's breeze rushed past my face, leaving my cheeks a pinkish-red color, and my hood nearly fell off in the wind. Suddenly before I knew it I was tumbling down a mountain, and I was left with a large gash in my left leg. "O-Ow..." I whimpered, a boy around my age came running down to me, he kneeled down to me. "A-Are you alright?" He said "Y-Yeah...Just took a fall..." I said "Here, let me help you..." He said, and picked me up bridal style, I blushed a little "A-And who are you...?" I asked "Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon, you?" The boy I now knew was Lloyd said "Sakura Suzuki..." I said "I-It's nice to meet you, may I call you Sak?" Lloyd asked, I nodded. He carried me to a small, mossy old treehouse, and got out a bandage and wrapped it around my left leg. "Thanks..." I said, he smiled a bit at me "No problem" Lloyd said "So..How old are you?" Lloyd asked "Oh, I'm 8, you?" I asked "I'm 9..." Lloyd said "Okay..." I said, Dunno why he asked that...But whatever ''I thought. "What were you doing out there so late at night...?" Lloyd asked "Oh...It's a long story..." I said "I have time..." Lloyd said "Fine...I was running away from home..." I explained "W-What? why?!" Lloyd asked "I-I dont wanna talk about it..." I said "Oh, okay...Well, you can stay with me if you want" Lloyd offered "I-If it's not too much trouble I-I would love to..." I said, he smiled a bit "Great! I was getting a little lonely..." Lloyd said, I smiled a bit back "Well you don't need to be lonely anymore!" I said, he laughed a little "I guess not..." He said. Chapter 2: Candy Raiders '''Sakura's P.O.V.' It's been 3 days since me and Lloyd had decided to stay together, and we've been planning a heist to rob Jamanaki Village of their candy, I liked the idea, even if it was kina silly. "You stay here" Lloyd said "Why?!" I asked "Because I don't want you getting hurt!" Lloyd said, I blushed a bit "I won't get hurt Lloyd..." I said "I'm not taking any chances..." Lloyd said "Ugh, fine..." I said, I sat in the dark alley, where I could just barely hear Lloyd's speech in the distance, it made me giggle a bit He can be so childish at times... ''I thought, he came back covered in tomato juice, splattered Broccoli and other vegatables "Rough Day?" I joked "Shut up..." Lloyd said, I laughed a little. We ran outta the village, and up a Snowy Mountain. "Where are we going?" I asked "To free the Serpentine..." Lloyd said, I gasped in horror "L-Lloyd we can't!" I said "Try me..." He said and sped up, I stopped briefly...Did I really want this? For all those innocent people to get hurt...? No, I couldn't do it! I-I wouldn't! "Are you in or out Sak?!" Lloyd said angrily "...Out" I said, and then turned around and walked away '''Lloyd's P.O.V.' No...I-I didn't want to actually LOSE her!! "S-Sak wait!" I said, but she just ran off...I collapsed in the snow, tears falling from my eyes... Chapter 3: Broken hearts 2 weeks later... Lloyd's P.O.V. I guess all girls really ARE trash...Sak is a traitor, and the rest are all whiny and stupid. I was right about them, and I was stupid to think I could TRUST one! "Masssster?" I heard Slithraa say, I turned to him "Yes?" I said "We have a Hossssstage for you" Slithraa said "Bring them here" I said, and two Hypnobrai brought forth a teenage girl, in an Indigo Gi, with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes "I'll never talk..." The girl said, I growled "Tell me your name...Or else" I said, she rolled her eyes "Amiko, Amiko Suzuki" The girl I knew as Amiko said, the last name...Was she...Sakura's sister or something? I planned to ask "Why are you here?" I asked "Looking for my sister" She said "And who would THAT be?!" I asked "Sakura Suzuki" She said, there was my confirmation...She was indeed Sakura's sister "Take her to the dungeons!" I yelled, they did as I said "YOUR AN IDIOT LLOYD GARMADON!!!" Amiko yelled at me, I just glared. Sakura's P.O.V. It had been 2 weeks of living here...In this old decreped Treehouse, I couldn't hide forever, I know he'd find me eventually...Or the Clan would...I needed to find a better place to hide...But where? Category:Suzuki Clan Category:Saito Clan Category:Garmadon Family Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Fanfictions